


Who You Belong To

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Community: smpc, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Top Jensen, Wall Sex, jibcon clip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen sees the video clip of Jared dragging Misha’s hand up his thigh during a panel. He was less impressed than the audience was, and when he finally got Jared to himself, he decided to remind him who he belonged to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Belong To

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d (due to my incredibly ridiculous last minute completion of this). Huge thanks to [theatregirl7299](http://www.theatregir7299.livejournal.com) for the story idea and to [CassondraWinchester](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester) for basically holding my hand. Based off the gif from JIBcon7 where Jared and Misha get a little close. [Panel can be found here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wxim-2xKXWU)

“I've got something you might want to see…”

Whatever Jensen had expected when he took the phone from Cliff’s hands, watching as Jared grabbed Misha’s wrist, dragging it up his thigh to his crotch, was not it. Jared was laughing and from the grainy camera Jensen could still see his eyes sparkling. Jensen felt his blood boil.

“What is this?” he asked, dragging his finger across the timeline to start the video over. As if it weren’t already ingrained in his mind.

“Jared and Misha’s panel…” Cliff answered and Jensen threw him a look before remembering that it wasn’t _Cliff’s_ fault his boyfriend was playing up the crowd. 

Jensen watched the video twice more, squinting down at the screen to see if he missed anything before he shoved the device back into his body guard’s hands and turned away. “I still have photo shoots to do.”

Cliff nodded, either not offended by Jensen’s clipped tone or really good at hiding it, and pocketed his phone as he watched Jensen walk away. 

It was another hour before Jensen had gotten through his photo-ops and he was pretty sure he’d done a good job of keeping his emotions under control. It seemed nearly everyone wanted to ask him about Jared today, and he was surprisingly grateful for the amount of ‘Dean Poses’ that were requested of him so he didn’t have to force a smile. 

He loved his fans, he truly did, but all they reminded him of was the sound of laughing, cheering, as Misha’s hand was moved closer to Jared than Jensen was comfortable with. They were a close cast, he would be the first to admit it, but Jared had to have known that Jensen would know what happened, would’ve seen the clip. Did he really think Jensen wouldn’t have cared? 

He had half a mind to be just as pissed off at Misha as he was at Jared, but remembering the look on Misha’s face… it didn’t seem like their friend was as amused as Jared was. Jensen snorted a laugh as he slipped his jacket on, realizing that Misha probably knew how pissed Jensen would be. 

No, this was all Jared. Jared trying to be funny and appease the crowd. He loved his fans more than any of them; it was one of the things Jensen loved most about him. Jared was kind, thoughtful, caring… and was easily carried away. Conventions were easy to lose yourself at, swept up in by the energy of the crowd, and Jensen himself had made a mistake or two -- hello last year’s JIBcon.

Jensen reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his own cell phone, looking up as the green room’s door opened to reveal Cliff. He held up a finger, asking Cliff to give him a second, and then quickly typed out a text to let Jared he was going back to their room and to meet him there. There was roughly three hours before either one of them had to be present for signings, and if Jensen was going to pay attention to anything his fans were saying to him during autographs… he and Jared needed to talk.

From Cliff, Jensen knew that Jared was still finishing up his own photos with Misha--of course-- so Jensen made his way back to their hotel room by himself. He let himself into the room, kicking his shoes off into the corner and standing in the center of the large room, looking around. 

He probably had fifteen minutes, if he was lucky, to come up with a way to approach the subject calmly, without offending Jared or starting a fight. They had two more days in Italy and the last thing Jensen wanted to do was to spend them cold, shoved over to the side of the bed with Jared a silent, heavy presence beside him. 

Jared could hold a grudge if he wanted to. 

The door opened just as Jensen was rolling different wordings around in his head and Jensen turned around, raising an eyebrow at the wide smile Jared flashed him, all dimples and teeth and perfection. _Damn him_ for being everything Jensen craved. 

“Hey babe,” Jared said as he pushed the door shut behind him, slipping his jacket from his shoulders and kicking off his shoes in the direction of Jensen’s. “How were your photos?” 

“Oh, not as good as your panel,” Jensen answered quickly, a slight hint of venom in his voice. So much for being calm... Jared looked confused, opened his mouth to respond, and Jensen didn’t want to hear any of it. With three long strides he closed the distance between them and slammed Jared back against the hotel door, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss. 

“Jesus, Jensen… what was that for?” Jared breathed out against his mouth and Jensen felt his heart rate pick up. Did Jared really not know? Did he really have no idea?! Jensen let his hands trail down Jared’s chest, pressing him harder against the door before he grabbed his hips and jerked the other man forward. 

“Did you like having Misha’s hands on you?” 

Realization replaced the confusion and Jared chuckled, shaking his head as he tried to wrap his arms around Jensen to pull him in. “We were just kidding… you’re acting like you’re jealous.” Jared laughed again and Jensen didn’t find anything funny about this. He glared back at Jared, letting his fingers dig into Jared’s hip bones as he forced him to turn and face the wall. 

He stepped in, pressing against the length of Jared’s back and holding him in place. Slowly, Jensen let his hand follow the same path Misha’s had earlier, his palm just barely resting over Jared’s crotch. He felt the tremor that went through Jared’s body and he leaned up, pressing his lips against the shell of Jared’s ear. 

“Does this feel innocent to you, Jared? Do you think it’s okay to have someone else touch you this way?” He cupped Jared through his jeans and rolled his hips against his boyfriend’s ass. 

“Jensen… it was just Misha. I mean really, there’s no reason for you-” 

Jensen squeezed his fingers gently, feeling Jared’s cock start to harden beneath his manipulations. “I don’t care _who_ it was Jared. This, you, are mine.” Jared nodded quickly, letting his head fall forward so it was pressed against the wall. “Don’t move.”

Jensen released him, stepping back and crossing the room to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lubricant. When he turned his attention back to Jared, he smiled as he saw the man hadn’t moved an inch. His palms were pressed flat against the wall, just slightly above his head, and his legs were just spread enough for Jensen to slide his leg between if he wanted to. Jared’s forehead was still pressed against the wall and Jensen paused, watching for a moment, knowing it would be only a few minutes before Jared started twitching, the anticipation driving him nuts. 

“Take your shirt off,” Jensen whispered and Jared jumped slightly, starting to turn before Jensen stopped him again. “No, stay facing that way.”

Jared complied, quickly undoing the buttons of his light blue shirt, letting the fabric slip from his shoulders, then his arms, and drift to the floor. Then he grabbed the hem of the navy undershirt he wore and in one quick motion, drew it over his head and tossed it aside, giving Jensen the perfect view of Jared’s muscled back. 

“Pants,” Jensen added next and watched as Jared’s hands moved to the front of his slacks, fingers working to quickly free himself before he shimmied the pants down his legs. There was no underwear in sight --either Jared had pulled them down with the slacks or… “You went commando?!”

Jared glanced over his left shoulder, meeting Jensen’s eyes with a small smirk and a shrug. It did nothing to quell the slight anger Jensen still felt at seeing Misha’s hands on Jared in such an intimate way. Jensen glared back at him and Jared snapped his head back forward. 

Slowly, Jensen walked forward, trailing his fingertips lightly down Jared’s back and watching as his boyfriend’s skin reacted, goosebumps rising to the surface in his wake. He trailed his way down to the cleft of Jared’s ass, tracing a finger gently down the crack of his ass, and Jared knew what he was asking for now. He opened his legs wider, shifting his hips back to give Jensen the access he needed. 

Jensen popped the cap of the lube, slicking his fingers up and letting the gel warm slightly on his skin before he returned his attention to the naked man spread out before him. He slowly pressed a finger against Jared’s opening, just breaching the tight muscle. Jared let out a soft groan, egging Jensen on. 

He slowly worked Jared open, pressing deeper inside of his body, but purposefully missing the one spot he knew Jared was aching for. He pressed his lips against Jared’s back, just between his shoulder blades, and said against his skin, “I bet you had half that crowd in there picturing this, Jared… only they were picturing you and Misha.”

“Fuck Jensen, shut up,” Jared hissed as Jensen twisted his fingers inside of him and he arched his hips back. “You know that’s not even close to what either one of us intended.”

“So you weren’t thinking about having Misha pressed up against you like thi-”

“No!” Jared growled back, his hands clenching into fists against the wall before them. “You know it’s only you, Jensen. All I ever want is you.” 

Jensen smiled, twisting the three fingers he had inside of Jared slowly before withdrawing them. “Turn around,” he ordered, quickly stripping as Jared spun around, his eyes wide and lust blown as he watched Jensen remove his clothes. Jensen reached down for the lube he’d dropped and slicked himself up before meeting Jared’s eyes. 

“I’m going to fuck you right here, Jared. Right here with you pressed up against this wall.” Jensen smiled as he watched Jared shiver, his cock twitching where it stood proudly against his stomach in anticipation. “You’re going to feel me all day tomorrow, and you’ll remember who you belong to.”

“You,” Jared groaned, reaching for Jensen to pull him closer. “Always you.” 

They collided, Jensen crushing his mouth to Jared’s and immediately seeking his way inside. Jared moaned into his mouth and Jensen swallowed it greedily, his hands running down Jared’s sides, down the back of his thighs, before he gripped Jared hard and hoisted him up. 

Jared moaned loudly, breaking away from the kiss and letting his head slam back against the wall. “Fuck, Jensen!” Jensen’s lips made their way to Jared’s neck and he shifted their weight, Jared’s shoulders pressed against the wall, his ass angled perfectly forward. Jensen pressed them harder into the wall, removing one of his hands from Jared to guide them together, Jensen sinking into Jared’s body slowly until he was buried deep inside. 

They held their position for a moment, breathing in the other’s air as Jared’s body adjusted to Jensen’s cock inside of him. Then Jensen moved, rocking his hips back slightly only to slam back inside. Jared’s shoulders and back slid against the wall, and he gasped in both pain and pleasure, his legs tightening around Jensen’s waist. 

Jared’s hands came down to Jensen’s shoulders, his fingernails digging into the back of his neck as he clung to Jensen’s body. Jensen pounded into Jared’s body hard, each thrust eliciting a choked off sob from Jared each time his shoulders slammed back against the wall. Jensen knew they were being loud, knew that if their neighbor that shared the wall --ironically enough, Misha-- he would be able to hear everything. But Jensen didn’t care, Jensen _wanted_ him to hear, and it egged him on to fuck into Jared’s body harder, faster. 

“Jensen!” Jared cried out, his entire body tightening around Jensen’s. “There, there, _there_!” he whispered his mantra, and Jensen kept his thrusts even, bringing a hand between their bodies to strip Jared’s cock in time with his hips. 

Jensen was drowning in the sound of skin against skin, the thudding against the wall, Jared’s breathy moans and the feeling of his body hot and tight, clenching down on his cock. Jared cried out, his body stiffening as his cock pulsed hot in Jensen’s hand, his release coating Jensen’s hand and chest and Jared’s stomach. 

Jensen groaned, his hips losing their rhythm as he chased his own release, groaning as his balls tightened and he pressed harder against Jared’s body, stilling as he spilt his release deep inside. They stayed there for a moment, breathing hard, sweaty and sticky from Jared’s release sandwiched between their bodies. When he had caught his breath, Jensen slowly lowered Jared’s legs to the ground, pulling him forward into his arms before leading them both to the bed. They collapsed on top of the duvet, Jared rolling onto his stomach, his legs and arms spread out wide. 

Jensen looked over the reddened skin on Jared’s upper back and he pushed up onto his knees, leaning over to kiss across the heated skin, trailing his fingertips gently across after his lips. 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, pressing a final kiss to Jared’s temple. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Jared answered, smiling sleepily up at Jensen. “Sore… but a good sore.” Jensen nodded, patting Jared’s ass cheek before sliding off the bed and going to the large bathroom to get a warm wash cloth. He washed himself quickly, then went back to the bed to clean Jared up. 

“Roll over?” he asked, waiting for Jared to shift into his back so he would wipe down his stomach. When he was done, Jared reached for him, pulling Jensen down so he could kiss his lips. 

“If I knew that getting Misha to touch me inappropriately…” Jared started, trailing off with a small smile as he met Jensen’s eyes. 

“I will never stop reminding you who you belong to,” Jensen answered, glaring down at Jared. “Come on, we have autos…”

“I love you,” Jared replied, kissing Jensen softly once more. “And I’m yours.”

Jensen smiled back, brushing a sweaty lock of hair back from Jared’s eyes. “I know, I love you,” he whispered. 

Jared smiled, back to flashing his dimples and teeth as he sat up and slid off the bed to collect his clothes from the floor. Jensen watched as Jared started pulling on his clothes, humming under his breath as he did so, and Jensen added, “I belong to you, too.”


End file.
